dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freakshow is the best thing ever
Tiffany04:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) freak show is what they call a round charicter. his emotions have changes though the the ep and special he feachered in. when he was sent to jail his hated for danny and perhapes his "ghost envy" have grown deeper. he seems to have little if any regard towrds anyone as long as he get what he wants. but thats the thing. its never clear exactly what he is after. there is no one object that he desires. so this adds a myserous side. and with this ghost envy he intends to act somewhat like a child in the special when all the clowns in the crowd where cheering for danny he states "im the star of this show, ME!!!" with this childlike behavor this adds a comidic side to him, which makes him lovable. he seems to have differnt sides to him. he shows mercy to sam in "control freaks" after danny saves her. he can be nice. infact the only time he seems to act like human, which he is, is when jazz and freak show find out they both share one thing in commen. they envy ghosts. but he doesnt even care about her though. he just trys to kill her and the rest on his rollorcoster. this means he can truly evil if the one person who shares the same envy as him he doesnt even talk to her after that. he might also be in a realstionship with his side kick. the one with the percings. his looks in a way discribing. his red eyes are most liky contacts and his pale skin is most liky makeup. he is meant to have some clown features he seems to have homless features like his clothing.(i love is clothing) but it could be for show when he was the ring leader of circus gothica. he wears lipstick which could mean those could be his real lips or he might have "issues". he is bald, and i do have a theroy with this. i think its the stress from all this envy and the circus that made it fall out or he shaved it.but his eye brows are black so believe his hair was black. one of his earings is a gem for the reality ghotlet, so he has been on this hunt for the magic glove since before he known danny. i have no idea whats going on with the nose but its so sharp it can pop the sun. i think i seen him with yellow teeth, its hard to tell. his emotions seems to change alot. like he is all giggly one moment then really upset the next. his emotions change to quikly at times that it seems he could have bipolor. but he can also be a smooth talker (which is HOT).he loves drama that effects his enemys in a negitive way that it makes him happy till his plan turns out for the worst. in control freak he relyed on his 'minons' to do the dirty work that says he might be a bit timid about the crimes (chicken). he treats them like dogs though. and he does have the power to get in to people minds in way that its truly evil. (he kidnapped the kids' families.) he seems to have all the qualitys of a good villin. all this makes him a great foe against the half ghost boy danny phantom. which is why in my opinain he is the best in the show. anyone who loves the show and watches him would maybe agree with me that he is a great bad guy who needs to return to the show if they ever start back up again. and he should have had more apperances in the show and in the speacials. freak show is the best thing ever!!!!!